Time of your Life
by MilaStardust
Summary: Não importa quanto tempo algo demore pra acontecer..o que tiver de ser, será. Aquilo que você procura pode estar bem ao seu lado. É só saber como achar. Fic Lerin : Logan/Erin. One-shot. Baseado no livro "Um dia" de David Nicholls.


Time of your life

Logan se lembrava do seu aniversário de 23 anos como se fosse ontem. Naquela idade, para ele tudo era "insano" e "uma loucura!" Viajava por todo o mundo, vivia em festas,conhecia muitas pessoas, saia com um monte de garotas,mas sempre se esquecia de todas no dia seguinte.

Menos de uma.

Era impossível não se lembrar dela. Ele a viu todos os dias durante quase seis anos e havia gravado cada parte de seu rosto. Suas manias, sua risada, o som de sua voz. E sua adorável pintinha perto da boca.

Logan sorriu ao se lembrar desse último detalhe. Depois de todos esses anos, ele ainda não havia tido a oportunidade de tê-la de verdade. Ele se arrependia tanto por isso... Mas naquela época, sentiu que era a coisa certa a ser feita.

Logan havia tentado se aproximar de Erin uma vez. Ela era um doce. E garotas doces acabam se magoando facilmente. E foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Por causa do trabalho, ela sofria ofensas e agressões verbais das fãs, que não a queriam perto dele. Isso a deixava chateada e ele se sentia mal. Não era o que ele queria que acontecesse. Logan queria fazê-la feliz. E se fosse apenas como um amigo, ficaria bem com isso.

Seria só um amigo, assim como Stephen.

Logan franziu o cenho. Não gostou muito de se lembrar desse nome. Stephen e Erin, Erin e Stephen. Apesar dela já ter lhe dito que ele era só o seu melhor amigo e que nunca foram mais do que isso, Logan sentia uma certa inveja dele. Ele queria que Erin o amasse tanto quanto sabia que ela amava seu amigo.

Na verdade,queria que ela notasse que ele queria ser bem mais do que apenas isso. A única coisa que o impedia, era o medo de que ela saísse magoada de novo.

Por mais que gostasse de suas fãs, algumas delas acabavam passando da conta. E ver Erin chorar por causa disso, era algo que ele nunca mais queria ver de novo.

Então ele se afastou e não tentou mais nada. O tempo foi passando e eles se tornaram amigos como antes, do jeito que ele achava que seria melhor.

Mas isso o deixava frustrado.

Frustrado por saber que não era o que queria, frustrado por saber que depois de tanto esperar, finalmente havia encontrado a garota certa e não podia ficar com ela.

Ele tentou sair com outras garotas, mas elas eram só garotas que não significavam algo mais e acabou ganhando uma fama ruim por isso. O que ela deve ter pensado? Ele se sentiu um idiota por ter feito aquilo, por ele mesmo tê-la afastado mais do que pensava ser possível.

Naquele momento, Logan estava andando sozinho por uma rua no subúrbio de Los Angeles. Era mais tranqüilo ali. Ele sabia que não seria seguido por nenhum paparazzi, e que não viriam flashes em seu rosto, embora soubesse que provavelmente isso não riria mesmo acontecer. Seu auge como estrela pop já tinha passado. No dia seguinte completaria 30 anos e ainda não sabia como aproveitar o resto de sua vida. Será que ainda estaria queria as aventuras de adolescente? Será que ainda estaria preparado para mais loucuras daquele tipo?

Ele achava que não.

Mas Logan tinha certeza de uma coisa: Queria recuperar o tempo perdido. E não estava caminhando naquela rua por acaso.

Ele sabia que ela estaria lá.

O bom de se morar em Los Angeles, é que todo mundo conhece todo mundo. E com algumas ligações, pode se encontrar qualquer pessoa. Foi exatamente o que fez.

A aquela hora, Erin estaria saindo de sua aula de yoga. Na verdade, a essa altura, deveria estar descendo as escadas do prédio. Ele a veria em poucos minutos...

Logan queria ter imaginado como ela estaria. Mas vê-la foi infinitamente melhor. Erin estava exatamente como se lembrava. O tempo costumava ser muito bom para ela. Logan achava isso curioso. Quanto mais os anos passavam,mais linda ela ficava. Isso era fascinante de se ver. Será que existia alguma lei da Física que explicasse isso? Ele não sabia responder. Talvez o Logan Mitchell soubesse.

Erin ainda não o havia visto. Logan pensou em acenar,mas não teve coragem. Talvez ela passasse por ele e nem o notasse. Talvez ir até ali tenha sido um grande erro. E se ela estivesse com outra pessoa? Ah meu Deus, ele não havia pensado nisso! A única coisa de que ele se lembrava, foi do dia em que estavam sentados sozinhos em algum lugar do set de filmagens e ele disse a ela que se chegassem aos 30 anos sem ninguém, ele casaria com ela. É claro que ele não estava falando sério e ela riu, porque sabia que era apenas uma brincadeira boba. Quem sabe onde estariam com 30 anos? Talvez nem se vissem mais. Com o fim da série, cada um seguiu com a sua vida. Logan havia acabado de se mudar de volta para Los Angeles, depois de conhecer meio mundo.

Quem sabe o que aconteceria dali pra frente?

Ele não precisou dizer nada. Erin levantou os olhos de repente e olhou em sua direção, como se soubesse que ele estaria lá . Mas é claro que ela não sabia, pois se soubesse, não teria feito aquela expressão de surpresa e parado de andar como se tivesse sido paralisada pelo olhar dele. Que irônico.

Logan se aproximou, sem jeito, com um sorriso tímido no rosto, exatamente como ela se lembrava.

E eles estavam a apenas alguns centímetros um do outro agora.

Não se abraçaram,nem disseram nada. A eletricidade existente diante do pequeno espaço vazio entre os dois, já falava por si só. Mas ficar ali assim, apenas, não bastaria.

Erin baixou os olhos para o chão por um breve instante; então voltou a olhar para Logan com um sorriso secreto brincando em seus lábios.

Ela foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio:

- Sabe aquela promessa,que você me fez à alguns anos atrás? – Disse.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas e piscou algumas vezes, surpreso por ela ter se lembrado daquilo. Fazia tanto tempo...

- Claro que eu me lembro. – Ele disse.

- Bem... – Ela continuou. – Acho que já está na hora de você cumpri-la. – Disse baixinho.

O sorriso de Logan aumentou. E ele viu que havia valido a pena ter ido até ali afinal.

- Você pode não acreditar; - Disse – Mas foi exatamente por isso mesmo que eu vim até aqui. – Respondeu.

Erin riu. Era um riso longo e nostálgico.

- Eu acredito em você. – Ela disse.

Logan encostou sua testa na dela, e fechou seus olhos. E depois de alguns segundos assim, em silêncio , eles se beijaram ali mesmo, na calçada. E ele se lembrou de como era boa a sensação de ficar com ela daquele jeito em seus braços. Foi como se todos aqueles anos sem se falar, nunca tivessem existido. Como se todas as barreiras que acabaram sendo construídas entre os dois, estivessem sendo derrubadas naquele instante. E o tempo?

Ah...o tempo...

O tempo, era só uma ilusão.

* * *

**É isso gente. É curtinha , mas eu fiz pra comemorar o niver do Logie. **

**Até a próxima.**

** Feliz aniversário Logan !**


End file.
